Who did it
by blackhairAsian
Summary: Will they avenge their fallen or change fate. "Mei explain the situation that has been brought to the main five groups" " As I have stated us main five groups have decided out course of action, Matthew remember you are our intel manager you will now have to work with others who excel in that major." "I love brother I will kill the man a thousands times if he hurts you"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia **  
**Now on to the story. Please ignore any grammatical errors in the story. **

It was the chase, like how a predator stalks it's prey and how it runs after it relentlessly. My knifes where the sharp claws that will rip my prey to pieces. I threw it towards the scared man he was cornered, the knife skimmed his upper cheek. As blood oozed out I smiled this man was going to be fun.

He whipped out his gun, silly man it's futile now. I approached the quivering adult holding the gun, he wouldn't he was paralyzed with fear, how cute.

"Don't move I'll shoot" He was shaking so bad now, trying to act strong but that is human nature put to put up an act. A gun shot rang out in the night tonight my sister's and brother will hunt again. Blood splattered out of the mans wrist.

"AAH, NNOO NONONONO spare me please, if you kill me my people, the members will come after you, they'll avenge me. Don't kill me please I am begging you."

"Frater don't get reckless he really could have shot you" My sister said as she landed on a wire, her special power that few get, the power of summoning wires that can cut. But of course she has to attach the wire to something to make it work.

"Demon, demon don't come any closer"

"Oh come on mister we just want to play" I pounced on him.

"Lets play a game called life and death. Come on mister you gotta try harder then that" He screaming begging for death and to be saved, hypocrite. I loved it seeing a person on crossing the bridge of life and death.

"Move frater" I jumped back, sister decided she wanted in and the mans whole body was lifted up by tight wires that fitted nicely. The wires dug into his skin causing blood to ease out of the body. He was breathing deeply, the man looked up bloody from all the cuts, bleeding out.

"My subordinates will avenge me and the rest of the people you killed"

"Ah, mister that reminds me you're the tenth one to say that to me the rest usually die first."

"Burn in a eternal fire, demon children." The wires dug deeper into his body he went still and stopped breathing but twitched once in a while. We had fun with you mister, if what you and the others said were true the others and I are going to have fun. My sister knew what I was thinking and smiled at the thought. She withdrew her wires and the mans body dropped to the ground.

"Bro we have to go home. I wonder if the other two had fun, he wasn't as fulfilling as I thought he would be."

"I know right, but if what he and the other ten said was true the others and us are going to have way to much fun. We'll bath in the luxury of seeing many people cross the borders, we'll see all the wonderful reactions from people. Maybe we will run into people like us. I wonder if their reactions are special."  
"You're right brother I wonder if their reactions are beautiful"

********I'm a page break********

"Mei explain the situation that has been brought to the main five groups"

"Shi Yao, for the past weeks murders have targeted the main groups, North English, Europe, Snow, Southeast, and finally ours East. I suspect there are at least two murders, one likes to beat the victim to death, the other likes to bleed them out. I conclude my report."

"Listen up group the main five has decided to take action. I will tell the course we are taking" The meeting that were usually so chaotic was calm and serious, after all nobody messes with our comrades and gets away with it.

*****To the group North English******  
" As I have stated us main five groups have decided out course of action, Matthew remember you are our intel manager you will now have to work with others who excel in that major."

"Sey, you will be meeting with Ay from Southeast, Mei from East, Feliciano from Europe, and Katyusha from Snow."

"Got it Arthur." Our reckless group full of immature kids listened to me, we were determined to catch the killer and avenge out fallen.

"Amelia as much as I hate it you will be hunting to killer"

"It's okay after all I'm the hero, heroes prevent people from dieing"

"Amelia be careful okay, if you die I will personally disrupt you're afterlife and drag your ass back"

"I better not die than"

"I will now give the rest your orders"

******South east******  
" Ahem, I will be meeting up with the intel gatherers from Snow, Europe, East, and North English."

" Thai as intel you know what to do. May you will keep control of the followers, Nam(a/n this is a Vietnamese name) you will work with the main group just from the shadows so you can sneak up on the enemies."

******Europe******  
"Fratello you will be the intel gatherer, Potato bastard strategist don't fuck up we are all relying on you also tag along with the intel gatherers group, Francis intel manager, Tomato bastard you and I are going with the main group, Gilbert you will manage and keep contact with all of us." All of us had deep connections with the ones who were killed we were ready to avenge them.

"Lovi I will protect you no matter what, te amo"

"te amo bastardo"

******Snow******  
" Natalya you will be in charge of watching over Katyusha on the intel gatherers trip, I will be with the main group, be safe sisters"

"I love brother I will kill you man a thousands times if he hurts you"

"Be safe little brother."

"You too Katyusha"

**CHARACTER AND GROUP INFO. ****It also list some of the characters powers. If you want to give the characters that I haven't assigned powers too power please tell me.**

**Snow:**

**Ivan: The leader of the group with his sisters as the co leaders. **

**Ukraine:Katyusha- Ivan's older sister**

**Belarus: Natalya- Ivan's younger more violent sister.**

**Europe: Has the most leaders and are the best or worst at working together depending on how you look at it.**

** : Lovina- older sister of Feliciano and Marcello. One of the key leaders along with Gilbert. Given the power of perfect accuracy **

** :Feliciano- younger brother of Lovina, older brother of Marcello. I love with Ludwig. Given the power of arts, he could have stayed away from this job and become an artist/cook but wanted to stay with his sister.**

**Spain:Antonio- Lovina's right hand man and lover. Part of the sub organization, Bad Touch Trio, of Europe.**

**France:Francis-Matthew's cousin also part of the BTT. His special power is seduction but most of Europe's main can withstand it.**

**Prussia:Gilbert-Key leaders with Lovina they don't get along to well, but are able to make the group succeed. Part of BTT**

**Germany:Ludwig- Gilbert's younger brother and more serious then his brother. Recovering from Amnesia and is able to remember bits and pieces of his childhood. Feliciano lover. Given the power of seeing bits and pieces of the future. **

**SouthEast: Use to be part of East but split up up. Said to be the group with the least co-op**

**OC Cambodia:Ay- Oldest of the group and not recognized easily. Tries to take command but get into fights easily.**

**Thailand:Thai- The man who prevents/ spots the fight in the group**

**MaleVietnam: Gets into fights Ay, they use to have a brother and sister relationship when they were very young, dating Thai.**

**OC Malaysia:( a/n I don't know much about Malaysia I you guys want to give me some info please do) The intel manager of the group. (a/n I think she is female, tell if I am wrong isn't there a strip were Seychelles and some other female island hung out together.)**

**North English: The group that is said to be reckless but gets the job done**

**England:Arthur- The tsundere main leader of the group. Given the power of witch craft and spells.**

**FemAmerica:Amelia- Matthew's sister and Arthurs girlfriend. Has the power of super strength**

**Canada:Matthew-Intel manager of the group. Has the power of invisibility, will go on sneaking missions and spying mission.**

**Seychelles:Sey- intel gatherer of the group.**

**East: Oldest group.**

**China: Yao- Oldest of the group, also the wisest and most childish. Love cute plush toys.**

**Japan:Kiku- Yao's adopted younger brother, the most silent of the group, but worries to much about money. Has the power to read minds but can't control it.**

**Taiwan:Mei- Intel gatherer of the group, she and Kiku get together to read/make doujins of anime show.**

**Hong Kong:Xiang-Lives with Mei makes explosives for the main groups.**

**South Korea: Yong Soo- Most childish one of the group, but for some reason the spy, his power is moving through things. He can move through walls and stuff, which sometimes comes in handy, he has a problem and walks into things with out noticing.**

**Please review, constructive criticism welcomed.**


	2. Contact and discuss

**I seriously had to drag myself out of the hetalia and touhou side of youtube twice to write this. I apologize for any ooc-ness**  
**Disclaimer I don't own hetalia Stuff in other languages are translated with goggle translate **

**Ludwig POV**  
"Intel gatherers reporting in, I will give the groups report when the hunters call in" I reported to Arther, Yao and Thai. "I am waiting for the hunters to call in." This was a hunt for serial killers who tortured their victims to death, people who killed for no reason, the worst type. I could remember in my visions months earlier the faces of young teenagers bloody with a knife and bat in their hand. It was a promotion for the events that recently happened. When I saw it I thought it was just an every day crime nothing that could effect us, but I was wrong.

"Ludwig have you seen anything on the group hunting them or anything on the killers." Arthur's voice responded in the ear piece.

"Ludwig you have to keep watch on everything with your powers and you're a fast thinker that is why we appointed you strategist, we are all depending on you" Dammit as much as I liked being in charge having this many people's lives in my hand, if I give them the wrong advice in a time of need I could be what kill them. But my visions should come in handy as long as they're not stupid like what they're going to eat.

"Ludwig, Amelia has called and told me that everybody has arrived, what will be our course of action.?" What to do, I looked to our sleeping camp, Feliciano was sleeping quietly next to me. I can't make the hunting group go in blind we have to gather information.

"We will wait and gather information first if you two have anybody left over that is efficient for spying tell me"

"Our group has Matthew, as you know he can become invisible but we need him as our intel manager with Thai and Xiang, plus I won't allow him to go alone."

"Hmm we shall use him if we desperately need to then"

"I have Yong Soo but he isn't good at sneaking and not being noticed only at getting away, aru"

"Hook me up with everybody in the hunter group"

"Yes, mister Ludwig" A voice that I never heard responded.

"Who are you?"

"I am Thai and I am May, proceeding to connect you with the hunter group" So they must be from South East. Ay was part of the intel gatherers she looked so naïve how could she be part of the group who mainly sold drugs, guns and other things. But then again Antonio always looked so happy and could never hurt a fly when really he is capable of taking charge of our group.

"Yo, potato bastard why have you called, did anything happen to Feli."

"West you called"

"Hello Ludwig it has been a while since we talked." Mein Gott it was him, he blackmailed me to follow his orders when I first started.

"Hello Ludwig-san it has been a while since you, Feliciano spoke. I will be glad to have tea with you two after this."

"Everybody listen up I am the strategist I will advise you throughout this mission, I am not even going to say listen to my every instructions because I know already you will break it." it was true if it was this group of people they would all break it the first five minutes.

"Everybody for now we will stay quiet and look for the enemies. I will give you guys a vague description of what they should look like. There is a man he has red eyes the color of blood and dirty, redish blond hair. Also a girl with blond hair and one violet eye and one red eye. There is at least one other person, but I haven't seen them. Due to the evidence gathered earlier today at one of the crime scenes the man seem to have been mauled by something then beat to death. That makes at least two maybe three murderers. But we mustn't exclude the fact that the murder could have just been experimenting with torture skills and is one really sadistischen bastard"

"What does that mean potato"

"Da, what does that mean."

"It means sadistic, bruder jumps between german and english sometimes"

"More like most of the time"

"That is very true, Lovina-san"

"Gilbert, Antonio I am putting you in contact with Francis since you three are the best at torture analysis"

"Francis talk to Antonio and Gilbert don't say anything inappropriate"  
**Antonio POV**

Ludwig wasn't lying about the three of use being the best for torture stuff even though we were only twenty-six, three years older then Lovina and four years older then Ludwig, we were sick people back then. Gilbert was probably the nicest of us all back then after all he had Ludwig, but then again Francis had Matthew I had nobody. That was until Roderich, Francis,Gilbert and I was given a mission to kill Romulus we burned down his mansion killing him in the flames. Investigating the scene Roderich and I found Lovi and Feli, by she was sixteen and Feli was fifteen. By some stroke of kindness I speared them. Roderich took Feliciano and I took Lovina. The rest was history(a/n naw, I am probably going to do an interlude with Gilbert, , and Romano.)

"Franny what do you think the motive"

"Hmm, n'est-il pas evident ( is it not obvious ) there is no motive. They don't seem to want money, and our there were no reports of our groups attacking people like them. I am sure that if we hurt somebody close to them they would have saved them"

"Ja, I agree the ways the body was killed didn't seem like a hit and run for a mission it torture and if they were ordered to torture they would have brought the people somewhere else. Right"

"Si, it's almost like they what to get caught"

"But that wouldn't make any sense what type of person would want to get caught"

"Yeah what type of villain would want to get caught" Amelia and Lovina was use to the way the world we lived in ran, but they couldn't get what was in the minds of people like Arthur, Francis, Gilbert and I could.

" Miss Amelia, Lovina you two don't get how the minds of some people in this side of the world think, in its own way that is good" Francis said.

"Whhatt I don't understand what villain would want to get caught isn't that the opposite of what evil doers would what"

"Si I agree with burger bitch"

"Well Lovi some people get an adrenaline rush by having the chance of getting caught and thinking that you will live. But you never experienced that rush since you were always so careful."

"Ja the thought of getting out of a rock and a sharp place excites me"

"But brother thats horrible how could ever you want that. Getting caught means death in most situations."

"But West you don't understand you're too young in this side of the world we learn to break, add, and rules of common sense. Things that you can only understand by experience"

"Hmm, okay everybody try to stick too the stuff I told, I will contact you at one p.m in my time tomorrow"  
**Also to note I will not be updating for the week or so. I am going on a vacation and will not be able to use my computer.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. interlude: Leave for the good of people

**I want to thank Aprincessb1215 for being the first follower and favorite person Here is is an interlude extra chapter to make up for not being able to post. I wrote this on my phone while on the trip.**

**Any way DC was awesome i had a bunch of fun there sorry for not writing to much. I next chapter should be in a day or two.  
**

**Gilbert:14**

** Roderich:14 **

**Ludwig:10 **

I was running again, but I needed to, Roderich needed him, West needed. Roderich was sick he needed the food, Roderich couldn't it doesn't matter I'd he has caught a dangerous disease it doesn't matter. I was stealing food and money again this time I had gotten caught. But Roderich and West needed this bread more then those fat cats who dumped coins into the wishing well. I remember when i was that person when Roddy and i took West out for walks in the woods and threw coins into the wishing well. Before we found out people had a grudge against Opa before we found out West could see bits into the future, before found out i could kill like it was nothing without any training. The town that we loved and loved us back turned against us without any warning, they called Ludwig and I demons, but they didn't hunt down Roderich, he was to loved by the people thankfully. Thankfully the way he treated adults, how he could cook and play made them think of him as not a demon child, but instead an angel. Roderich ran to us with a knife in hand i thought he was going to kill me at the time but instead he cut our binding and even knew the codes for the doors because of his job before this happened. He truly was an angel, Roddy who I thought had no balls hardened up saved our lives we ran like hell. But now he was sick Ludwig was keeping watch.

" Hey West i got the food" I walked in to see the worst scene an older brother could see, Ludwig being held with an knife to his neck.

"So you blackmailed Roderich into letting you go and he tried to run away so you cursed him to be like this" A man from the said said he had acid green eyes and fire red hair. Roderich was knocked out cold and other people were filtering into the house. I looked into Ludwig's eyes and was able to tell he had told the people to stall that and as much as i hated it they could heal Roddy if everything went the way i wanted it to.

" Of course I made him do it after all it's easy to manipulate a person when you take over their families body, but unfortunately for him he found out we weren't his brothers, dumb ass. So will the town decide to save their blessed child or kill my brother and I, I'll let you take Roderich and heal but only if you let my brother go." I said while smirking. The men didn't refuse, i was able to save Roddy and West.

"Now then let me lift the curse and then the healing the disease will be your part, Luddy follow." I went up to Roderich he opened his eyes.

"Roderich we are going to get you healed just play the part we'll see each other someday, do you understand i promise we will see each other again" I whispered into his ear

"Ok , you promise" he whispered back.

"Promise, the awesome me pledges that we will see each other again" With that Ludwig and I left we ran far enough to where we could see the men take Roderich into the car and leave, we all survived even if Roderich and us were separated we were still safe.

******2 years later**** **

I returned from my job, that as my job as a murderer. I try to keep West out of it, I also wished that I didn't have to come home bloody. Also that Ludwig didn't lose his memories. After another fight one of my opponents, who I'd now one of my best friends, had grabbed Ludwig and hit him in the back of his head. I then beat him up soon after that we became friends. It was pretty weird how that worked out.

"Hey West your awesome big brother has came home did you eat yet"

"Nein, I wanted to wait for you big bruder."

"Heh that is really cute of you well them lets eat the food you cook. How have your grades been West. Did you have any visions lately."

"Well my grades are doing well. Hey ältere bruder I think I am getting my memories I keep on seeing this girl in a green dress, I was wearing black and she was leaving." Oh, West was thinking of Feliciano, him and Roddy always thought Feli was a girl.

" Also I had a vision there is a test tomorrow it was going to be a surprise but I guess that's ruined"

"Okay West don't tell anybody about you gift, kay"

"Okay older brother" After dinner I told him to go to sleep. We didn't live In a big house. We only lived with the blood filled money I earned. Tomorrow I will be leaving again, it was a mission to take this men named Eldenstein, wierd name you asked me. Anyway it was just a job Antonio, Francis and I always finished the jobs no matter how gruesome and terrible. The worst part I never felt any remorse of what I did killing was just something normal, something easy, I was blessed or cursed with the power of killing.

******The next day**** **

Some people in this world were blessed with gifts, the normal people usually hated those people and called them demons. Why because most of use were blessed with horrible powers, erie powers, powers to let the person cast spells, powers that let them summon weapons. We were called demons because we were different. The man we were after Eldenstein was said to have the power of healing, lucky bastard that man probably never had to go through what i had to go through that bastard probably never knew what I have seen. Scratch that he was a medic he probably seen much worse. Eldenstein was said to be able to heal bullet wounds in an instant and broken bones in seconds.

" Man this is unawesome, I wanna go home and stay with West"

'Lo sento amigo but I am sure it will be fun"

" Yeah breaking another man or teaching West how to have fun, I don't know what to choose" I remarked statistically.

"Sorry Antonio we aren't doing this for fun, Gilbert and i need the money. After all don't you get payed enough from towns by telling them if someone there has an abnormal power."

"Si but that's boring" Sometimes I questioned my friend's sanity and well being.

"Lets go get this Francis since you know what he looks like you will grab him"

"Ohohoho I would love to grab him he is such a fine man"

"I'll get the room ready if we're lucky the room will intimidate him to giving in.

** **** one hour later****

**Austria POV**

" Hey Gilgil-" " Don't call me that" After getting myself captured by some idiots I was taken to some place, if I knew where we were I would try to run away. That is if the capturers weren't scary. They looked young, no older then me. But hopefully they will not try to kill me. The men handling needed to learn some manners I swear the the blond man touched my ass. And don't they I may lose the will to live if they handle me so roughly.

"Hey mister Eldenstein, I heard you have the power to heal things"

I was then pushed into a chair then I saw him. He was albino with ruby red eyes. He looked like Gilbert and he sounded like him too.

"Gilbert"

I couldn't believe my eyes he was alive but where was Ludwig. Gilbert ran up to me and started hugging.

"Roderich you're alive, you're alive they healed. Guess what West is alive to we cam be a family again."

"Gilbert you cocky happy go lucky bastard I thought you died. You're alive you kept your promise, Ludwig how is he doing"

"Sorry to interrupt, bit how do you guys know each other and would you mind doing a job for us"

"Of course I would, but one thing first slap that pervy blond over there would you, please"

*****one story later*****

"How are you guys cousins"

"Well you see my grandpa had-"

"You can stop right there Gilbert now that I have agreed to your terms we should go see Ludwig."

"Of course Specs"

"What type of name is that"

"Well you have glasses"

"Anyway lets hurry to Ludwig, you two tell your boss I agreed"


	4. interlude: Thinking of the dead

**Thinking of the dead forever **

**Francis:15**

** Joan:15**

** Disclaimer:I don't own hetalia or the song just one yesterday All translations are by google translation**  
" Francis you're late" A young girl said while standing upright and smiling. Her blue dress was flowing with the breeze, it matched her sky blue eyes, and short blond hair. Joan's smile always calmed me, I was nervous today was going to be my first date and her's, I couldn't let her down.

"Fashionably late as always, but désolé. I am a bit nervous this is my first date and yours too. So I wanna make this perfect".

"Such a gentleman, I am surprised this is your first date you are always flirting with people." Joan was perfect, I wasn't I was one of those abnormal people, I always attracted people and I hated it. As much I love the attention people were bound to notice or someone who doesn't like me will accuse me for being a demon. I am as lucky to be with someone like Joan, someone who accepted my curse and called it a blessing.

"Come on, Francis lets go on the Ferris ride."

"Lets go then" I gave her an award winning smile, she then grabbed my hand and tugged me gently towards the ride. When we got on we were amazed about how high we were going. She looked down with nervous.

"Joan it's okay we are secure and I am with you, isn't freat we are with the birds." "Francis I am scared of heights" she announced nervous and was bitting her lips, so cute." "If you were scared then why did you want to go on?"

"Because a person should always face their fears and I feel most comfortable around you, so thought you would be the best to go with." Facing fears, if she is facing one I should to. By asking this question I will face my fear. I was afraid of her leaving me. I I to will face my fears.

"We are with the birds Joan" I moved closer and pointed towards the flock that flew by."Think that you are a bird Joan free able to go were some can't. Joan you are much like a bird you can go anywhere, but you limit yourself by sticking with me. Why do you do it chaining yourself to me is like never facing your fear Joan" Her eyes lost her fear

"Non, even of the world hates you I love you. You are a bird to you can fly anywhere, Francis. We are birds together Francis, a duo that will stay together forever and will fly past our limits together." She stared me down with such certain eyes filled with determination, I reached over and touched her face. The curse isn't what attracted her to me, it was true honest love. I reached over and kissed her a sweet honest one. She blushed, so cute, then she smiled.

"We'll face all of our problems together"  
**one year later **

**Francis:16**  
**Joan:16**  
They accused her of being a witch, a demon, someone like me, those bastards. Her execution in one day. They took her yesterday. She really was like me, just she was blessed instead of cursed. Her power was that she can calm a person down in matter what. They said that her powers let her cover up murders and controlled me. Let burn in a fire. I'll kill them. Mourir. I remember the last words she last said to me "always remember me and fly for me" I don't want you to get shot down. Why, why should she get caught and me survive. She isn't going to die of course the men are just joking. After all we will fly together forever.

_" I'd trade all my tomorrows for just on yesterday"_  
**one day later**  
She was tied to the pole like those witches in history, she wasn't screaming but looking throughout the crowd. She stopped when she spotted me and smiled. It calmed me a bit but nome of her powers could keep me from crying for wishing the death of everyone watching, including me. I wanted to die if Joan dies. Why was she smiling, why didn't she get it she was a bird tied down and about to get killed.  
Looking at her she worded words to me, that only I could understand the true meaning of.

"I love you, keep on flying reaching new heights". They lit a fire by Joan's foot, her face cringed in pain, her eyes that normally reflected the blue on the sky now reflected the bright fires around her. She couldn't hold back her screaming, why were people happy. Even in pain kept her eyes on me every second. Why are you smiling, then her face went blank her, body slumped down, and her screams stopped, she was dead. I ran and ran to my apartment, I couldn't live here anymore I couldn't live with these murderers. I had to leave but not without getting revenge.  
**next week**

The people thought I was free, women, no sluts came towards me. Why do I deserve this the people who dragged Joan away will be killed. I knew what my power could do, and dating the mayor's daughter helped me get to were I am right now. That bastard I killed him got what he deserved, he looks better in blood, he looks better with a horrified expression. But Joan isn't alive, so this revenge is really nothing. Nothing matters anymore.  
**Of course Francis did start to care again he took care of Matthew maybe I should write about that later but this is an interlude for Francis and Gilbert. I should upload this in a couple days but Spain, , and should come next them to the actual story line. This is back story I feel like I should add on too France's. Anyway the Italians should get their backstory next.**  
**please review. constructive criticism I appreciated**


	5. Getting to know each other

**Hello here I am for another update, but i am happy this is doing well for a mystery story that didn't involve character death,which I thinking of adding. Give me feedback if you want that. Sorry for ooc-ness, any grammar errors and faults on my part.**

**Discliamer: I don't own Hetalia**  
*** Kiku POV 12:15 p.m**  
"You guys wake up, come on wake up"

"Shut up, Gilbert"

"Amigo go back to sleep"

"Hm, no Arthur let me sleep just a bit longer"

"People if we are going to work together to catch the culprits, plus we are all alike in some way. Most of us has talked to each other at least once and bonds with your teammates increases chance of success. If you want you can leave out some, we can go grab food then tell each other about each other."

" Fine then, but I have enough food for myself and Antonio for now."

"I have McDonald's."

"I also have enough food my older sister made for me."

"Same here I had people cook some awesome food for me, Lovi, Feli, and West are awesome cooks."

" I cooked phó for myself, Kiku do you need any food" The tall asian man with a stern face said.

"Seem like we all have food to eat, I will start if you wish. My name as most of you know is Kiku Honda, I have the power to read minds but I am not good at controlling it. I was born and disowned in Japan. I was adopted by Yao Wang along with other children like me. I am an expert with the katana and appreciate cheap yet good food. Jasmine rice is my favorite rice. Who wants to go next?"

" I can tell you about my past next comrades, I did not have any powers, but I founded my group to protect my sisters. My older sister has the power of making plants grow faster, our garden is really pretty in the summer and the places she go's to. My younger sister is more violent, but she has the power to sense were things are. When we were younger I would always lose when playing hide and seak. I dislike snow and love sunflowers. My sister always grows sunflowers."

"Ah the tall monster doesn't eat cities (a/n reference to when germany and russia tries to make an alliance and japan went all ninja and tried to hurt russia multiple times)"

"What did you say" Oh my I sense dark purple aura emitting from from his body. His face is slowly rotating towards me, how does a person do that.

"Nothing Ivan you must have heard something. So who wants to go next."

"I can go now, my name is Amelia my favorite band as of now is Fall out boy. I have a brother name Matthew. My power is super strength I can lift two of you at the same time if I wanted to. I love games and horror movies, even though they are scary. The recent game The Last of Us is sad, and Bioshock Infinite is my favorite out of the rest. Arthur helped me and Mattie out when we were younger, yah  
know. I love McDonald's and Burger King. Also I was born in New York city, America. I joined up with Arthur to form our group because he needed people like Mattie and I. So who is next."

"The awesome me I going. I have one brother named Ludwig, he is also our strategist. And a cousin named Roderich, I am sure you have heard of him. I worked with Francis and Antonio as mercenaries for a bit. I don't have any powers even if most people think I do. I don't have anything else to say." He didn't say his cause most of us had a cause to do what we are doing. Gilbert didn't have the normal glint of a man doing this for fun, he has the glow of someone with a past. But I shouldn't ask him about it after all looking into people's minds is rude.

"I will start my story now. I was a rich kid until these two bastards right next to me burnt my families masion to the ground. I am not sure what the hell happened to nonno, but I think he is dead. I have two brothers both younger. My power is accuratecy with both guns, knifes and anything you can throw. Feliciano is my twin brother and is unfortunately dating the albino's younger brother. I was born in Rome, Italy." Lovina also didn't tell her motive to join this world. She didn't need to a power like that can be easily hidden, even if somebody regular had the device to tell if the person had a power. What was her cause to join this world, was she used as an assassin then got sick of beinging ordered around. No, she is to young, but then again most of us started this life at the age of fourteen and she looks about twenty-three.

" Okay I am next, my power is seeing the potential and sometimes the power of a person. I was born in Spain and was a mercenary for a while. That's about it." Hmm, group Europe is pretty secretive. But I don't know what I would say about it, this is after all most likely the only time we will ever work together like this.

**Please Review, constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**This is the stortest chapter, whyy whyy whyy. i will make up with interlude. **


	6. Get ready to

**Hello my friends it has been awhile since I last posted, I don't really know how to get this story to it's climax I mean I know how the fight scene will work out and the ending but not so much on how to build up to it. Also if you guys wondered why i didn't give much on Romano it is because I plan on writing a Spamano prequel to this.  
**

**Reviews give me the motivation to write. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**3 person pov**

A young girl seeming to be in her early teens sat on top of a ledge, she had blond hair and her left eye was red and her right violet. She looked like one of those kids who think nobody can touch them and the world should be carefree type. The polar opposite of her brother with dark almost black hair and red on the right and violet one the left. He was one of those pessimistic kids who hated the world and the world hated back. One of those people you wouldn't want to see only at night. A breeze went by blowing their hair making the scene looks like something pulled out of a movie.

"Hey big bro Madeline said they sent to groups after us, I think we should fight the stronger ones first. I mean don't ya think. Luciano" She said that while giving an award winning smile, her teeth perfectly white, and a grin that went ear to ear.

"That's right we should eat our favorites the first, if we eat the weaker ones the big ones may get scared, Chiara" Luciano said with a dark grin that made him seem like a murderer cloaked in midnights darkness. His red eye glinted with happiness making him seem so innocent, even though he found happiness in murder. In fact their faces would make you think they were taking about something much happier,something that wasn't about murder. Entering the scene was a boy with red hair and glowing red eyes he had shades on that made him look like the bad boy delinquent. Next to him was a girl with long blond, she was small but not petite wearing a red jacket and purple skirt, with combat boots. Her violet eyes reflected the moon light and with a glasses she had an cute girl look. But looks are always deceiving.

"So we are attacking the hunting group, that should be fun, right" Madeline said with a smile. " My familiars are waiting for blood, they should suffice."

"I wonder how they would fight or die, whichever one happens first. I wanna play with my victims so the first one is the best."

"Yes we are attacking the hunter group then we can go after the weaker ones, I can't wait to she the look of horror on their faces." Chiara said grinning while leaning against Alfred.

"Stay away from my brother slut don't you have your own"

"Mm you guys are no fun. No fun at all." Chiara flipped her and huffed.

"Well than we should get to tracking the hunting group, I wonder if they got our note. Anyway i will enjoy cutting them up."

"I just hope they aren't weak after all weak humans don't get the privileged to be called our hunters. I hope they are like us then we can have a nice fight before i slowly ripe their fucking limbs off. I mean weak shits that talk high and mighty shouldn't live." Alfred said while smirking eyes glowing at the thought of ripping a person to pieces

"Eh, I hope the hunters have abnormal powers I wonder what they could do?" Madeline said raising her hand to her chin and went into a thinking pose.

" Does it matter if they think they can take us on they must be strong, either that or stupid."

"Anyway everybody get ready tomorrow we will go hunting" Chiara and Madeline said at the same time.

**I am so freaking sorry I didn't update, just I feel like people don't really like this story. I mean I only have one review( Same person) out of the 84 people who has seen it. Also doesn't help that this one feels so over shadowed by my last fic. Sorry about my complaining, just today I felt like I had things to vent out. *unlucky you***


	7. Keep on getting ready

**Hello guys from here on it's going to get a faster pace I think I figured out what to do until the climax. I have something to announce at the end, give me your opinion on it. Sorry for not updating  
**

**"Don't shot I have a reason to be late. I recetnly got mmd for my mac and have been loading motions and trying to make my own, I also has FemRomano and Romano model I also got luka luka night fever and guessed the correct password for the motion. See I have a reason to been late. Plus I am watching hetalia characters dance to songs I can't find on youtube."  
**

**Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia **

**Ludwig POV**

I saw Brother getting pinned against the wall and punched over and over. Kiku and some other guy was swinging there weapons at shadow like hounds, I could see blood dripping down Kiku's face and him panting. The man with the staff next to him was sweating buckets, and covering Kiku's blind side. Lovina was shooting wires before it could reach anybody, I couldn't see the wires until she shot them, her perfect aim was coming into play. Antonio tried to cover her from the beast but eventually got overwhelmed. They couldn't be losing, no way East would never lose no matter how reckless he was, East was to strong.

I woke up panting and shivering out of what I saw no way East would lose no way.

"Dammit" I screamed waking up most of the group.

"What is it Luddy?" The rest of the group looked at me with inquiring glances.

" I had a vision that some of the hunter group was getting beat up, I didn't see the rest of the group in that vision. I believe that we should team up with the hunter group if most of us could fight or defend ourselves, I will also be requesting reinforcements for the base. Raise your hand if you can fight." Natalia, Ivan's younger sister sent to support us if we got attacked raised her hand.

"Teacher Yao taught me how to fight so I should be good, plus my mind manipulation can help lessen attacks. You guys can put me in the back for that stuff." She seemed so bubbly while talking about having that type of power.

"We will put you in the back then, anybody else have something to share about their powers."

"Calling in Ludwig Beilschmidt"

"What is it that you have to state Ludwig" Arthur asked. I knew that Yao and the others are listening in.

"I am asking for backup, I have scene a vision where the hunter group was getting beat up, I am also giving you a heads up that my group will be teaming up with the hunter group." The rest was listening to me, talk to the base.

"Ludwig be careful. Matthew will you assist Ludwig with this job. Yao are you willing to send out another if Ludwig's description is horrible, Ludwig we need you to tell us in detail about what you saw."

"My brother Gilbert was getting pinned against the wall and somebody was punching the living daylight out of him. Kiku and another man was attacked by shadow like hounds. Lovina was shooting down wires that I suspect was used to kill other victims. Antonio was overpowered by hounds, I didn't see the rest of the group. I suspect the worse happened to them in my vision. That is why I am requesting backup and joining up with them to prevent this from happening."

"I hear you out Ludwig we must suspect the worst, but promise me one thing if we send reinforcements every one of you coming out alive"

"I promise nobody is going to die, I wouldn't let anybody die on my watch."

**Matthew POV**

"Matthew were are you, I swear I saw you earlier"

"I'm right here, Arthur" I yelled at him, I slightly louder then normal whisper.

"There you are Matthew you heard Ludwig, right"

"Yea"

"I was talking to Yao earlier we decided you and this other kid Xiang will be working together joining up with the two groups. Tell Amelia hi for me" Oh really is that all you wanted to say Arthur. Arthur and Amelia were dating I even gave him the you break her heart I kill you talk. Just instead I said you break her heart I come home with a hockey stick messing up your house, and I wouldn't even say sorry. I could never kill Arthur or anybody I mean that is such a rude job, torture is rude and horrible too. I mean why can't us humans get along but no we have to fight every chance we get. Especially the normal humans who try to kill most of us I mean we're still human to.

"I will deliver the message just were is Amelia and the two groups?"

"Their location right now is in five cut, Sween"

"Xiang should be getting here soon"

"Arthur is that you, your eyebrows are as huge as ever." A asian man with brown hair and slightly thick eyebrows entered the scene, mouthing off Arthur in another language.

"You imprudent brat, I can't believe I was ever sorry for cursing you"

"And you deserve that explosion that I set up on your cargo five years ago" They seemed to have a bit of tension between them or more of Arthur having tension. The man, Xiang I believe was very nonchalant about talking about these things.

"You set that up?"

"Yes, yes I did. Yao told me to and I gladly obliged"

"You bastard that caused me lots of money"

"Um, can you two stop fighting we need to set off on our mission" I said to them, but they decided to ignore.

"It was your money not mine"

"We had important cargo on that ship how could you that to us, we even worked hard to rob that ship of its goods. How did you even know we were going to rob it?"

"We didn't you just being on the ship and destroying what you were trying to get was a plus"

"You son of a bitch how do you say that so nonchalantly"

"Easy, I am able to get over stuff easily and forgive and forget. Would you like me to give you mediation lessons you seem like you need them."

"You are one-

"Both of you shut up Xiang and I need to get to Amelia and the rest of the groups" I said as loud as a I could( average voice of an average person).

"Sorry Matthew I couldn't see you there" What do you mean you were just talking to me, why don't you recognize me on site we have known each other for so long.

**Hi there Sween is a made up place I am making a Spamano Prequel that explains some back round of the world these characters live in also after this is done there will be a sequel Earth. If you check my profile it will tell you Earth is and (forgot the name) is coming soon. Anyway do you guys want to check my Vocaloid and Hetalia mix fic. **

**Thank you to my supporters who have read this far.**


	8. Loading Power Universe

**So right now today is Sunday the 28th, lets see how much I procrastinate. Why you may ask? Touhou, it's is way more addicting/frustrating then I thought.**

** Get ready should be out. Get ready gives light on the world these characters live in, check it out. I just realized I only gave Russia a couple lines even though I meant for him to be one of the main characters.  
**

**Gilbert POV**

"Heh, you guys heard what West said correctly, right, we're all teaming up." West and Feli are coming to help us out there is no way those murderers are going to escape us, kesesese.

"Yes, East we are teaming up together now if you would allow me to explain why I have called us together"

"Right, big man tell us why we're teaming up and who is joining us" Amelia smile and asked with a boisterous voice.

"Alright as you guys know I have the power to see into the future and even change what I saw. You guys may ask won't it cause a paradox, no because I see into a different world a world that runs along with ours, long story short I see into the alternate world and I change our world by seeing into the alternate, slowly making our worlds different."

"Wow, that is so cool. That is like playing god, you lucked out these powers man" Amelia screamed out to Ludwig.

"Ve Luddy is super cool and strong, sorella we are going to see you soon I can't wait"

"Big brother, I am coming to you. I will kill anybody who touches you" Oh God, it's her. I remember her when I was sent to find information on the court, the people in charge of running the world. She only looked at me and I swear she stared into my soul. Then Francis tried to flirt with her and ended up getting hit like no tomorrow.

"Ivan has you been eating well I hope so see you soon" I swear I heard bouncing noises when she talked.

"Hello this is Xiang speaking this guy and I will be your reinforcements" Who is this guy, I mean can't he be more specific. If it was me I would shout the name of my partner who is lucky enough to be with the awesome me.

"Um my name is Matthew. Can you please remember my name please" I heard something that sounded like a whisper, can't he speak speak louder.

"Sorry, like your name and face is forgettable"

"Yo, Mattie you're joining up with us, bro, our enemies are so screwed. So~ cool~." Amelia knows this Matthew guy, well they are in the same group.

" Anyway we will meet on the northern central city of Sween, In two days."

" Understood" Everybody said.

* * *

**Ludwig POV**

"Everybody get some rest" I commanded to the group. I quickly fell asleep.

_"Ludwig your description of your powers to the people are wrong" A blond hair blue eyed child that looked like me as a child spoke. He was in a midnight black coat, his cape had golden trimmings. _

_"What who who are you"_

_"My name does not matter for I do not know it, but the information I will give is"_

_"Then tell me what you need to say"_

_" You will not be able to change the future of your brother and the other people in that group is almost inevitable" _

_"Wh-"_

_"The world and time is like a flip book, if you make a small scribble you won't change anything important."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What you are trying to do make a small scratch in time thinking it will make a domino effect, but it won't. If you make a small scratch you just may be able to change his way of death. You need to paint that flip book a whole different color to change the future, but if you do those people you saved will will have someone like me nagging them." _

_"Well that isn't really a bad thing is it, you just gave advice on how to save their lives."_

_" Maybe it is maybe it isn't. But tell me one thing, how will you paint the book a whole new shade?"_

_" Simple, I will make the perfect strategy." _

_"How will it be perfect, nothing is perfect. But this is a black and white scenario, this is live or die. You want everybody to live right"_

_"Yes"_

_"I can give you the power, because I no longer need it, everybody I wanted to save is dead. I want you to save everybody, so take what you need to save the ones you and your loved ones lives."_

_"I will take it, but tell me who you wanted to save."_

_"Ludwig I am your alter, your different version of you, I couldn't save anybody in my world. So take the power that will soon be once mine and save everybody. Change future, change tomorrow, see beyond your world, Ludwig."  
_

_The boy reached for me, the back of his cape slowly started to dissolve leaving behind shiny specks behind him. When he touched my face it felt warm our bodies then slowly merged together, I don't know how I didn't find it weird. I found it oddly comforting, like being covered in blankets on a freezing winter night. _

_' See the other worlds Ludwig and change this one'_

* * *

_In a second the scene changed I was in a raining field, crying and screaming.  
_

_"Prussia Prussia dammit don't die on me. You're the only one left, Italy is dead everybody is dieing to that damn disease. Aren't we suppose to be immortal, haven't we survived much worse. Don't leave me alone, please everybody else is dead. Why did we agree to the becoming one plan" The man, no me continued to cry on, his tears streamed down his pale skin. "I am all alone." He stated out loud. Then the scene changed again._

* * *

_"**That was the past, next will be the other universe"  
**_

* * *

_ "Hello Heindriech"  
_

_"What do you want"_

_"Take my powers, if you can take it you can save your other brother. We now have some thing in common other then being the same person, we both want to save our loved ones."_

_"Save my other brother"_

_"Ja, your other brother, Heindriech there is another you in another universe. You can save the others if you take my powers and give it to our last one version."  
_

_"Give me the power to change fate and destiny. Give it to me, Germany" I saw myself command my other version, before I was about to leave this vision the scene zoomed out. Lovina and Feliciano were laying flat on the ground dead blood soaking their backs. East face was a bloody pulp, I cringed at what I saw and was shell shocked. Kiku's head was laying about five feet away from has body. Ivan was screaming and crying as the people tortured him. He was the last one alive. _

_The victors faces were wide with glee. _

_Those sick bastards._

* * *

"Luddy. Luddy wake up we gotta go group up. Ve~ I'm so happy this is the first time I woke up before you."

*"Get up blond chick, we need to go meet big brother or else the murderers may get to him." Dear Gott that is not something you want to wake up to, Natalia's had a dark aura surrounding her and I swear some of her hair was sticking up.

*** What my friend and I decided to call my other friend( he has blond hair and blue eyes) when he didn't join in our summer camp. He wanted to go to eagle camp. Ka-kaw  
**

**So then things are heating up, what will happen next. Find out on the next episode of Drag- I mean next chapter of who did it.**

**Be sure to check out GET READY it should be up in the next couple of days.**


End file.
